Dawn Summers
Dawn Summers was a member of the Scooby Gang, sister of Buffy Summers and daughter of Hank and Joyce Summers. In her original form, she was a mystical power of living energy, known as The Key; however, she was transformed into an ordinary teenage human girl. Biography Clues of Arrival Dawn Summers's arrival into the life of Buffy Summers was seemingly foreshadowed in a number of dreams the Slayer experienced in the years 1999 and 2000. Prior to her confrontation with Mayor Richard Wilkins III, Buffy dreamed of preparing a bed with rogue Slayer Faith Lehane, who, at the time suffered a coma due to blood loss and severe injuries. The next year, in a similar dream, the still comatose Faith told Buffy, while in Dawn's future bedroom, "Little sis coming, I know", to which Buffy replied, "So much to do before she gets here." Some months later, in a third dream, Buffy was told by what appeared to be Tara Maclay to "Be back before Dawn." The Key In 2000, Czech monks of the Order of Dagon continued to protect The Key, as they had done since the 12th century. The Key was a concentration of living energy that could be used to shatter the veil separating all dimensions. If used, The Key would cause dimensions to flood one into the other, merging until the energy of the Key was spent, thus sealing the dimensional tearing. The monks wanted to put this dangerous power to good use; however, they were attacked by Glorificus, a hellish goddess bent on returning to her home dimension regardless of the cost. In an act of desperation, the three surviving monks used powerful magics, as well as a portion of the Slayer's own essence, to forge The Key into human form as a fourteen-year-old girl, then sending her to Buffy as a sister for protection. The monks also altered reality, as well as the memories of the Slayer, her family and friends, to make the now-human Key fit into the world. Sunnydale Dawn's "birth" presumably occurred in the final moments of "Buffy vs. Dracula", though for many months, Dawn, as well as Buffy, their mother Joyce and the Scooby Gang were unaware of her mystical origins, believing the memories the monks had crafted for them. Dawn was supposedly born in 1986 in Los Angeles, and had moved with Buffy and Joyce at age ten to Sunnydale after Buffy burned down the Hemery High School gym. Only those "outside reality," such as mental patients, were capable of seeing Dawn's true nature. Later, when Joyce developed a brain tumor, she was briefly capable of perceiving Dawn in her original form. By this time, Buffy also discovered Dawn's origins through a spell, though after she met the last dying monk of Dagon, she learned that Dawn was now a common human being with no memories of her original form, and that she had to be protected. Over the course of late 2000, Dawn came to learn how she came into existence. Upon learning of her mystical origin on Buffy's birthday, she suffered an identity crisis, took to self-harming, and ran away from home, though Buffy, who had initially considered Dawn a burden laid upon her shoulders against her will, managed to assure her that, no matter how she came to be, they were real sisters no matter what, securing those words with a blood oath. Dawn was then subjected to further turmoil when her mother died unexpectedly from a brain aneurysm. Devastated to the point of irrationality, and feeling abandoned by Buffy, she turned to black magic in order to bring her back to life, though she undid the spell when she came to realize the inherent dangers of what she had done. After Joyce's death, Dawn begins to suffer from kleptomania, at first beginning by simply stealing Anya Jenkins' earrings and then growing to the point where she began to repeatedly and excessively steal from many stores around town, including the Magic Box. Weeks later, when Glory tortured Spike for information and "brain-sucked" Tara, leaving her completely insane, Dawn was greatly affected and blamed herself for all of the harm that Glory had done to the people of Sunnydale, describing herself as a "lightning rod" for pain. Despite her sister's best efforts, Dawn was nonetheless kidnapped by Glory and taken to a tower, crudely built for the ritual that would allow Glory to return home. Dawn tried to plead with Glory's human alter-ego, Ben, and while he tried to help her at first, he ultimately decided to help Glory with her plans out of self-preservation. Dawn was so disgusted by this that, during a subsequent encounter with Ben, she demanded that he turn into Glory, preferring Glory's in-your-face evil to Ben's cowardice. As Glory's plan came to fruition and the barriers between dimensions began to crack, Dawn was willing to give her life to save the world, but Buffy stopped her and sacrificed herself instead. Depression Following Buffy's noble suicide, Dawn struggled with abandonment issues, as well as her escalating kleptomania. Having been devastated by her sister's death, Dawn was overjoyed when Willow Rosenberg resurrected her through magic. On Halloween, Dawn experienced her first kiss with a vampire named Justin, who she was reluctantly forced to stake when he tried to kill her. Shortly after, Xander Harris accidentally summoned the demon Sweet, who forced the residents of Sunnydale to perform in musical numbers. Sweet was ready to claim Dawn as his bride when he saw her wearing his amulet, which Dawn had stolen from the Magic Box. However, Xander admitted his part in things and Buffy admitted she had been in heaven while dead, leaving everyone, including Dawn, shocked and horrified. Dawn later accompanied an increasingly-reckless Willow to the home of Rack, a magical drug dealer, which goes awry when the two were attacked by a demon and Willow attempted to magically drive the two away. The resulting car crash landed Dawn in hospital with a broken arm; this event served as the catalyst that led to Willow's decision to stop using magic altogether. When Buffy briefly became convinced that she had murdered Katrina Silber due to the manipulations of the Trio and resolved to turn herself into the police, Dawn reacted violently, accusing Buffy of running away and deserting them. In January, Dawn's feelings of abandonment drew the vengeance demon Halfrek to Sunnydale. After inadvertently making a wish to Halfrek, Dawn got the Scoobies and their friends trapped in the Summers house on Buffy's birthday. During the group's imprisonment, Dawn's collection of stolen items was discovered, as well as her abandonment issues. The group was eventually released from the house and Dawn returned all the items she still owned, resolving to do better, while the gang attempted to assuage her depression and feelings of abandonment. When Tara was shot by Warren Mears, Dawn was the first to find her dead in the house, hours after Willow had left her side to pursue revenge; she was noticeably affected by her friend's death, even advocating Willow's decision to kill Warren in revenge, though she quickly changed her mind when Willow actually did so and then went after Warren's accomplices, Andrew Wells and Jonathan Levinson. When she later confronted a corrupted Willow at Rack's place, Dawn desperately attempted to reason with her, but Willow, unmoved and slightly annoyed, simply threatened to turn Dawn back into a ball of energy and end her human existence simply to put an end to her constant whining, but Buffy arrived on the scene before Willow could make good on her threat. While helping Buffy battle demons set loose from the earth by Willow, Dawn proved herself to be capable in a fight, finally earning Buffy's respect. The trauma of Tara's death and Willow nearly ending the world made Buffy realize that the world was worth living in, and she promised to show Dawn the wonders of the world. A Warrior in Training By the time of the reopening of Sunnydale High School in September 2002, Dawn had matured and was considered a full-fledged member of the Scooby Gang. She often helped her friends solve cases and battle monsters in a similar capacity to the role Willow had played as a teenager. When Buffy feared she would fail on her first day as the school counselor, Dawn reassured her that she would be fine and that she would be a great counselor. Dawn was the first victim of the love spell her classmate R.J. Brooks had cast on the females of the town with his magic letterman jacket, and she nearly killed herself by train to prove her love for him. While home alone one night in November, Dawn was forced to perform a solo exorcism to protect what she believed to be her mother from a demon. Joyce turned out to be The First Evil, and it attempted to persuade Dawn that Buffy "would not choose her". Shortly after this, Rupert Giles returned to Sunnydale with a slew of Potential Slayers in tow, as The First had been attempting to wipe out the Slayer line. Willow cast a spell in an attempt to trace the Potential that was found within Sunnydale's borders, and the results made Dawn believe that she was the Potential. However, it was soon discovered the Potential was truly Amanda, a classmate of Dawn's. Xander explained to a disappointed Dawn that being normal was possibly the hardest of all. During the Scooby Gang's mutiny against Buffy, Dawn was the one responsible for personally kicking her own sister out of the house, an act that had a profound effect on her. When Buffy returned to the fold, Xander, on Buffy's orders, chloroformed Dawn and departed Sunnydale with her, but Dawn subsequently tasered Xander and adamantly returned to town to help in the fight. In the final battle against The First, during which all the Potentials were activated as bona-fide Slayers, Dawn kept a clear head as she guarded one of the high school's above-ground exits with Xander, slaying at least three Turok-Han Vampires independently. The battle culminated in Sunnydale's destruction, and Dawn was among those that survived the battle unharmed and escaped the crater that had once been her hometown. Post-Sunnydale By "The Long Way Home," Dawn has become a giantess, which Buffy believes is the result of losing her virginity to a thricewise named Kenny. Xander, however, believes that she may have subconsciously brought it on herself as a way of gaining Buffy's attention after so many new Slayers moved in with them. Buffy and Dawn's relationship has been strained and conflicted since the events of "Chosen." Dawn does not want to speak with Buffy about her condition, preferring to wait for Willow, who Dawn describes as "like a mom to me." Dawn has indicated that she wants to leave Scotland once her condition is back to normal, possibly to go to Berkeley, which is where Buffy wants Dawn to go to school. Dawn begins to accept the advantages of being super-sized when she stomps on malevolent witch Amy Madison, knocking her unconscious and allowing Willow to capture her. In "No Future for You," it is revealed that Dawn only has one set of clothes in her size. She is also unsure whether Kenny was the reason for her massive growth spurt. Her exact height is unknown. But she is tall enough to pick apples from the very top of the trees. It is unknown whether Dawn is still growing. In "Anywhere But Here," Dawn reveals to Xander that she did not have sex with Kenny like everyone else believes and that she had in fact slept with his roommate. In "Time of Your Life", she shrinks to normal size again, but then turns into a centaur. Xander surmises that she will likely experience a third such transformation before she can return to normal. In "After These Messages... We’ll be right back!", Buffy is somehow transported back in time to the "good old days" of Sunnydale High, where Dawn is ten years old, and also bratty. In "Living Doll", the twenty-fifth issue of the series, Dawn undergoes her final transformation into a living doll and is kidnapped by a dollmaker for her 'protection'. Buffy, Willow, Andrew and the Slayers manage to confront Kenny about the curse but he flees, only to show up later alongside Buffy to rescue Dawn. After she apologizes to him, the spell is instantly broken and she becomes a real girl again. The two have a heart-to-heart, where she explains she wasn't ready for sex with Kenny because of how intensely she liked him before parting ways again. At the end of the story, she and Buffy mend their bridges too. In "Twilight", when Buffy gains a multitude of new powers, Dawn shows increasing concern that Buffy's new powers will have a major consequence, only to be increasingly frustrated when Buffy and Willow repeatedly dismiss her theories as paranoia. Ironically, Dawn proves to be correct when reality begins to "evolve" to accomodate Buffy and Angel's newfound status, unleashing numerous hordes of extra-dimensional demons on Earth in the process. Following the destruction of the Seed of Wonder- and the subsequent loss of virtually all the world's magic-, Dawn and Xander appear to have settled into a semi-retired life in San Francisco. Dawn also began her freshman year of college over again. Slay Alive with Georges Jeanty for Season Nine #2 Alterations to the Buffyverse caused by Dawn's presence It's unclear exactly how Dawn's presence altered past events before Season Five, though we do know that she always believed there was more than one of Ted (cf. "I Was Made to Love You"), that she played chess with Willow (cf. Real Me) and that Faith knew her before Dirty Girls and that Dawn held a grudge against her. This grudge could stem from This Year's Girl where by Faith kidnapped Joyce and possibly, in light of the altered reality, Dawn as well. Also, she and Angel know each other, even though they never technically met until "Twilight"; in "Family", when Buffy is lecturing Dawn on not falling in love with vampires (particularly her then-crush Spike), Dawn sarcastically replies, "Right, that's why you were never with Angel for three years". (Buffy is probably surprised by those words.) In one strip of Season 8, Buffy has a flashback to the earlier seasons, which shows several long-departed characters, such as Angel, Cordelia, and Principal Snyder, and includes a pre-pubescent Dawn. When Angelus telephoned the Summers' residence after hearing of a Slayer in Los Angeles, Dawn answers, and Angel clearly knows who she is. All of these are reasonable, as the monks that gave Dawn human form also cast a spell that gave the Scoobies and virtually anyone else who knows Buffy memories of having met Dawn. Even ex-Scoobies Cordelia, Oz, and Wesley more than likely possess knowledge of her as well. In "False Memories", we can see that she was present when Buffy was bitten and drowned by the Master. The same story also reveals that she was present when Angelus wanted to kill Buffy's friends and leave them as messages in the high school, Angelus attacking her rather than Willow (The resulting experience leaving her, in Willow's words, "all trauma-girl" when it comes to Angel-related matters). Personality Dawn was a strong-willed, confident young woman. Much like her mother and sister, she possessed a deep reserve of inner strength and a cynical and sarcastic streak. However, Dawn suffered from moderate abandonment issues, which branched into self-harming and kleptomania for some time. Powers and abilities Dawn is a human being who, as seers and the mentally unstable can see, is really a green ball of energy. With the right ritual conducted in the right time and place, her blood opens a dimensional portal to all universes, bringing chaos and destruction to Earth within minutes. It's never made entirely clear if Dawn is actually human or still the transfigured key, though many characters repeatedly state that Dawn ''was the Key after Season Five, and Dawn herself stated as far as she knows, she is no longer the Key, and even if she still is, she no longer opens anything. Dawn has no superhuman powers; however, her experience in battling vampires and demons has made her a capable fighter and given her a limited knowledge of spellcasting; dialogue between herself and Buffy in "Grave" hints that she learned multiple fighting skills from watching Buffy. She can also read a variety of languages ranging from Turkish to Latin. Dawn has grown to rarely flinch when in danger, and her loyalty to her sister and friends is absolute. In Season Eight, Dawn mystically grows to the size of a giantess, an event which becomes a recurring gag in the series. However, she is not as proportionally strong as she is large, as mentioned by Buffy. Nevertheless, she still takes an active role in large scale battles, decommissioning enemies with super-sized kicks. She is shown to be able to damage a large stone wall by punching it, although she hurts her hand in the process. Later, Dawn is transformed into a centaur and a living porcelain doll with inherent physical traits, but what supernatural powers these forms granted is unknown. As of recent events, the transformations have been completely stopped, and Dawn is back to normal. Relationships Romantic relationships * Xander Harris — Dawn harbors a crush on Xander into her adolescence, feeling that he is the only one who treats her like an adult. Xander is both well-aware of and very flattered by her crush, exhibiting notable jealousy when Buffy informs him that she has moved on to Spike. Although she eventually outgrows her romantic feelings for him, Dawn and Xander remain extremely close, bonding over the fact that neither has any real "superpowers" ("Potential"). Xander surprises himself and is shocked that he unknowingly found Dawn attractive when dancing at the Bronze ("Him"). As a young adult undergoing a series of mystical transformations, Xander is Dawn's only real confidante between Willow's absence and with Buffy's global Slayer duties. Throughout, he is there to comfort her and allay her insecurities. By the time she is a human again, and despite the possibility of romantic interest from Buffy, Xander and Dawn kiss ("Retreat"). * Spike — Feeling isolated after discovering she is the Key, Dawn develops a crush on Spike because "he's got cool hair, and he wears cool leather coats and stuff. And he doesn't treat me like an alien" ("Crush"). However, she soon realizes that, although Spike seems to have some affection for her, he loves Buffy. Dawn accepts that nothing will happen between them and comes to regard him as a kind of older brother/protector figure instead. Nonetheless, she later joins the other Scoobies in ostracizing Spike and ejecting him from the Magic Box. When Tara is brain-sucked by Glory, Dawn confides in Spike that she believes herself to be evil, but Spike comforts her. He looks after Dawn following Buffy's death, helping Willow and Tara raise her, and continues to act as guardian during season six. Following Spike's attack on Buffy, she openly threatened to set him on fire if he hurt Buffy in anyway, something that he was noticeably disturbed by. After learning he had regained his soul, they began to repair their relationship, with Dawn being quick to defend him when Andrew asked why Buffy wanted to save him. Spike often called Dawn "Nibblet" in an affectionate manner. * Kevin — Dawn adores this shy boy in her junior high art class. He was surprisingly sensitive about her "family problems", indicating that he too had resorted to self-harm on occasion ("The Body"). * Justin — A charming, manipulative teenage vampire with whom Dawn, unaware of his identity, shares her first kiss. When Justin tries to turn her into a vampire, Dawn is forced to stake him with a discarded crossbow bolt, an experience which upsets her greatly ("All the Way"). * RJ Brooks — Dawn develops an obsessive crush on this popular high school athlete because of his bewitched letterman jacket, resulting in her humiliating herself at cheerleader tryouts and pushing his rival down a flight of stairs. When she finally comes to accept that she can never be with him, she decides to commit suicide by lying on a train track to prove her "love" for him. Buffy rescues her, and the spell is broken ("Him"). * Kenny — Dawn dated this boy for some time, although Buffy, Leah and Giles warned her that he was a "Thricewise". He apparently disappeared after Dawn became a giantess, which Buffy believes to be a side-effect of losing her virginity ("The Long Way Home"). * Nick — Dawn cheated on Kenny with his college roommate Nick, losing her virginity. She and Nick attended a frat party during her freshman year at Berkeley. In "Anywhere but Here", Xander describes him as "cigarettes, dirty hair, didn't care what anyone thought, never gave you the time of day, but he seemed to be in pain deep down." He is also the vocalist and bass guitarist of a band. Other * Rupert Giles — Dawn seems to regards Giles as a fatherly figure. He, as with Buffy, is protective of her and the two are shown to be friends. Dawn was clearly upset when Giles left for England, and he softly told her he was only a phone call away as they hugged. After his return, in the episode "Flooded" they were planning to conduct an experiment by mixing food cereals together before a demon attacked. Giles acts as the lone parent figure to Dawn in "All the Way", being forced to reprimand her for her actions after Buffy absently avoids them. In season seven Giles consoles Dawn after the gang unanimously decide that Buffy should leave for the time being. * Willow Rosenberg — Dawn always admired Willow; in "Real Me", she states, "Willow's the awesomest person. She's the only one who likes school as much as me." When Buffy dies, Willow and Tara move into Buffy's house and act as guardians to Dawn. Their relationship suffers a blow when Willow, strung out on dark magic, gets Dawn into a car accident, but they soon make up. When Willow is kidnapped by Amy and Warren in "The Long Way Home", a furious Dawn tells Buffy that Willow is "like a mom" to her. Willow and Tara both often call Dawn "Dawnie". * Tara Maclay — Dawn befriends Tara early in Season Five, when even Buffy and Xander don't know her very well. At that point, neither of them are considered to be part of the Scooby Gang. Dawn was quick to defend Tara from her father in "Family", and was devastated when she was "brain-sucked" by Glory. Even after Willow and Tara broke up, Dawn and Tara continued to meet up for the occasional milkshake. Dawn appeared to consider Tara as a surrogate mother until her death. Dawn was deeply affected by Tara's death, finding the courage to voice her opinion of what Warren deserved. * Anya Jenkins — Dawn was initially unfriendly towards Anya, no doubt jealous of her relationship with Xander. However, as time when on, they became closer, despite the fact that Anya often spoke to Dawn as if she were much younger than she actually was. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Michelle Trachtenberg. *Trachtenberg says she was thrust into the role without knowing much about Dawn's personality; she describes her initial meeting with Joss Whedon as "Alright, welcome to the cast, you're a teenager, you're a Key, have fun."Interview with Michelle Trachtenberg *Responding to fan complaints of Dawn being whiny throughout Season Six, Joss Whedon said, "I scratched my head. I was like, 'Excuse me, she's been abandoned by about six parental figures. The girl has huge issues.'" However, he acknowledged that he and the writers hit "the same note for a while... We needed to make some changes." Likewise, Whedon expressed regret over not being able to go further with Dawn's character during Season 7, though he expressed, "You get into a situation that you do like to stand alone but Dawn Goes on a Date is not something that people would really sit for.P., Ken. An Interview with Joss Whedon *Dawn was originally intended to appear in the Angel episode "The Girl in Question" after Sarah Michelle Gellar was unavailable to appear as well. However, Michelle Trachtenberg was unavailable for filming, so the character of Andrew Wells, played by Tom Lenk, replaced her. *Dawn is apparently licensed to carry a stun gun ("End of Days"). *In 2005, Diamond Select Toys produced several action figures in the likeness of Michelle Trachtenberg for their Buffy the Vampire Slayer line. Each figure featured a "real-scan" likeness of Michelle and episode/character specific outfit. Figures produced: "Lessons Dawn", "Once More, With Feeling Dawn", "The Gift Dawn" alongside Glory, and "Intervention Dawn" alongside Buffy and Joyce in a "Summers Family Figures" set. *In the video from the 2008 Buffy cast reunion at PaleyFest, when asked the question "Angel or Spike?" you can hear Michelle Trachtenberg saying through the laughter, "well, who's here?" referring to James Marsters, who was on stage with the cast.